


Same as Always

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s07e18 Brand X, F/M, PWP, Post-Episode: s10e06 My Struggle II, Season 11, Season/Series 10, Smut, zero plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: In celebration of the announcement of season 11 here is some smut!





	Same as Always

Mulder’s vision blurs as he wakes up. He’s disoriented and nearly panics until he sees Scully sleeping in the chair nearby. His last memory is being stuck in traffic on a bridge and seeing a bright light. He realizes he’s in a hospital when he looks down and sees the customary polka dot gown and thin blanket. 

 

Looking over at Scully again his heart softens. He remembers seeing her on the bridge, the relief that flooded him once he realized she was alive. She looks so peaceful and he has to resist the urge to take her hand and kiss it. 

 

He thinks back to another time he woke up in the hospital to a sleeping Scully. In their line of work it's hardly a rare occurrence, but this memory stuck out in that it happened not long before his abduction. He and Scully had been sleeping together for a few months when they went head to head with Morley Tobacco. He was left with a lung full of beetles and spent two weeks in the ICU. Scully rarely left his side. 

 

About a week into his recovery he remembered waking up to see her curled in the chair next to him asleep. The feelings he had then were present now. Looking at her beautiful face he smiles at the fact that she’s with him. In spite of everything she's still with him.

The present and the past collide when Scully suddenly wakes up, almost as if she’d felt him watching her. The look on her face is the same as it had been then, a moment of confusion, then awareness, and finally concern for his wellbeing. 

 

“Mulder…”, she says worriedly, shifting forward to brush some nonexistent hair off of his forehead. The gesture is familiar and welcomed, gives him a pang in his chest.  
He smiles at her and takes her hand, brings it to his lips. 

 

“Do I even want to know what happened?” he asks, his voice hoarse from disuse. Scully smiles at him and shakes her head.

“So much has happened, Mulder. It’s overwhelming.” 

 

She closes her eyes as if trying to figure out where to start and he squeezes her hand. 

 

“You can tell me all about it later,” he says, cupping her cheek with his free hand. 

“Just smile. I really need to see you smile right now,” she says wearily, covering his hand with her own. 

 

Mulder obeys, gives her a soft smile before kissing her hand again.

“That bad, huh?” he asks as she nods.

“Hey, Scully. You remember about sixteen years ago when I had those beetles in my lungs? You know, from the cigarette smoke.”.

“Yeah, you almost died. Why...why do you want to talk about that?” she asks softly, looking puzzled.

“I woke up with a crazy case of déjà vu from that stay in the hospital,” Mulder explains, smiling flirtatiously at her.

“Do you remember that day?” 

 

Scully’s eyebrows draw together as she tries to remember. Her face reddens and Mulder laughs when she remembers. 

“I completely forgot about that,” she says, wide eyed but smiling. 

 

“Oh, I will never forget that.” Mulder leers as she hits him lightly.  
“Want to reenact it, Scully?” 

 

She blushes deeper, looks around.

“Mulder, you’re crazy! First of all my knees are not what they once were, second this room is a little less private.” 

 

Shaking his head Mulder holds up his hands, “Hey, I was not the instigator last time.” 

 

He remembers how relieved she had been when he woke up, how she kissed him deeply and climbed on to the bed. Things quickly progressed and she'd shed her jeans and underwear, eagerly straddled him. He'd tugged her sweater and bra down just enough so he could access and play with her nipples as she moved against him. He could still remember the look on her face when he moved his hand where their bodies met, started circling her clit with his thumb. Looking at Scully, seeing the blush filling her cheeks he realizes she's thinking of the same thing. 

“Mulder…” she chides gently. 

 

“It’s the middle of the night, Scully. No one is going to find us,” he says, but is still surprised when Scully walks to the door to open it, looks out into the hallway. 

Apparently the coast is clear because she turns and walks back to him. Taking the curtain that is pushed to the side she moves it around the bed. 

 

Mulder’s eyes are wide, his mouth is open, and his dick is hard as she saunters toward the bed, unzipping her pants. 

 

“I didn’t actually expect you to agree,” he stammers as she shimmies out of her jeans and underwear. 

 

“Well, I was pretty sure you were going to die. But you should know this doesn’t mean we’re not going to talk about your driving off without a word,” Scully warns pulling his blanket down and his hospital gown up with a smile. 

 

Mulder is pretty sure he’s still unconscious when he watches her dip her fingers inside herself, gather moisture to spread on his cock before easing down on him. 

“Oh God,” he breathes, grabbing her hips and throwing his head back. 

 

Scully’s eyes are squeezed shut and she’s biting her lip. When she sinks all the way down she stays in place before opening her eyes, leaning forward to stroke his cheek. Her brow is furrowed and her eyes are sad.

“I’m happy you’re alive.” 

“I can tell,” Mulder jokes before pulling her face to his and kissing her softly.

“I’m sorry for running off.” 

“We’ll talk about that later,” Scully says with a smirk. “First…” 

She doesn’t finish, letting the movement of her hips speak for her. Mulder is convinced for a moment that he’s gone back in time to when he was nearly forty and Scully’s hair was a vibrant red. Back before things got even more complicated. 

She unbuttons her blouse halfway before Mulder takes over, pushes the cups of her bra aside.

She slides up and down his body before sitting up fully, grinding her hips against his.  
Mulder’s fingers dig into her hips before he slides his hands up to cup her breasts. Still perfection despite her having given birth and being over fifty. To Mulder that is the real X-file. 

His thumbs rub back and forth over her nipples and he bucks his hips up to meet hers. When she moves her hand between her legs Mulder’s eyes track the movement. He’s riveted to the sight of her body writhing under the movement of her own hand. He’s always loved watching her touch herself. 

 

Looking up at her now he is convinced she’s the most erotic thing he’s ever seen. His orgasm comes quick and unexpectedly and he moves his hands to her hips, thrusts up hard into her.  
When he finishes he takes hold of her breasts again, pinches her nipples until her back arches and her head falls back. Her mouth opens in a silent scream until finally she collapses on him.

“I’m not totally convinced I didn’t die on that bridge,” Mulder murmurs into her hair as she laughs, nuzzles his neck and nips at his jaw. 

“I’d never let that happen,” Scully says, her voice low and thick with emotion as she curls up on his chest. 

 

Easing an arm around her Mulder pulls up the blanket to cover them, pushing aside all of his questions and concerns to just enjoy the warmth of her body against his. 

There will be time for reality later, for now it’s just the two of them in their own world.  
The same way it’s always been.


End file.
